Psychokinetic
by Untold Protagonist
Summary: Robin is a skilled fighter, with swords, sorcery, and tactics at their disposal. However, it's rather difficult to focus on casting spells with a tome in one hand and a sword in the other. Left without much choice, the tactician decides to seek out the one person who might be able to help them. (on-going)
1. Shockingly Clumsy

**Hello guys! This is the first SSB fanfic I've ever written, and I'm pretty excited to be sharing it with all of you! It's about Robin and Ness, a pair you don't see very often. That's basically why I'm writing this thing, ha ha!**

**First things first, though; There is only one Robin in this fic, despite me labeling it with both the male and female Robins. I will be referring to Robin using "they/them" pronouns to keep their gender ambiguous. Of course, you may feel free to interpret their gender however you like!**

**With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy reading this! Critiques are welcome!**

* * *

_**"Elthunder!"**_

A bolt of lightning shot out of the robed person's hand, connecting with the plush training dummy, affectionately named "Mr. Sandbag". It had been standing there in the training room for goodness knows how long, taking several electrical shocks like a champ. Though it was now horribly battered and bruised, Mr. Sandbag didn't seem to mind the beating at all. What a resilient punching bag.

The robed person, who had dropped the sword they were carrying as the cast the lightning spell, breathed heavily as they picked their blade up off the floor and began charging up a powerful incantation. _**"THORON!"**_ they cried, unleashing a devastating beam of electricity onto poor Mr. Sandbag. As they cast the spell, however, they had tried to hold their magic tome and their sword with one hand while the other was stretched out. Once again, the tome and the sword fell to the ground, along with the person they belonged to.

Now, why was this poor fellow so engrossed in their training? It was because they were Robin, an Ylissean tactician who had been invited to participate in a fighting tournament called Super Smash Brothers. Becoming one of the Smashers in this world-renowned tournament was such an honor, and Robin wanted to impress not only his foes, but the SSB fanbase as well. Unfortunately, it's rather difficult to impress someone when you're constantly dropping your things. No wonder Robin is so upset.

"Damn it…" Robin cursed under their breath as they stood up to face Mr. Sandbag once more, but not before they noticed that their weapons were somehow being suspended in the air. Turning around, they saw a young boy wearing a red cap standing at the door.

"Hey new guy," he said, "You've been in there for hours, you know!"

It was then that Robin's floating weapons had fallen onto their hands. Putting their weapons away, Robin apologized to the boy and exited the training room.

Robin returned to their new living quarters, located in a building called the Smash Mansion. They collapsed onto their bed, exhausted from their training. "Great, just great…" they sighed. Thankfully, Robin wasn't the type to give so easily. They would always come up with a plan when something went wrong. That was exactly what Robin did in this situation. Thinking back to the training room, they remembered how their tome and sword were floating in midair. Something like that might work, but what caused their weapons to float around like that?

…The boy! Why didn't Robin realize it sooner? The child with the red cap and striped shirt was none other than Ness, the PSI-powered youth! It was his psychokinesis that held their weapons in the air! Perhaps he could be able to help! The tactician stood up and swiftly left their room, determined to find the PSI user.


	2. Strangers and a Rough Start

Robin retraced their steps back to the training facility, home of the Wii Fit Studio and Mr. Sandbag. Maybe Ness was still here, honing some of his own techniques to prepare for the tournament.

Looks like someone's already in the training room. Robin nearly jumped when they heard the booming voice of the one and only Captain Falcon coming from within the room. Guess the captain's making good use of his Falcon Punching bag. Goodness, you can just feel the power resonating from that man's voice when he shouts. Anyway, Robin didn't need the assistance of a hot-blooded racer. They needed the psychic boy, and he wasn't here.

The tactician decided to pay a visit to Ness's room in the mansion next. The darkness of the night had already begun to set in by the time they returned, so the Smashers were probably about to hit the hay by that point. Of course, most of the kids would probably want to stay up for a few more hours, doing whatever it is that kids do. Ness was no different.

One could easily figure out which room housed which Smasher by the symbol engraved on each door. The symbols represented a Smasher's home world. In the case of Ness, his world's symbol was the planet Earth, which was engraved on the door that stood before Robin. "Ness, are you in there?" they called as they knocked on the door.

"Nope, no one's home," was the reply.

Robin started knocking on the door again, a little louder this time. "Look, I just need to speak with you for a moment."

"Sorry, but my mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I'm no stranger! I'm Robin, one of the newcomers!"

"Robin? Sounds like a pretty _strange _name to me! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

The tactician started grumbling. This kid was really starting to get on Robin's nerves. They were about ready to slam their fist onto the door again, before the door opened up to reveal little Ness, dressed in his striped PJs. You know, his hair looks so scruffy without his hat on. Does he ever brush it? "Hey, I'm just messing with ya!" he laughed, "I know who you are. Anyway, what do you want?"

Robin let out an exasperated sigh. Children can be such a handful…

"I need you to teach me about psychokinesis," Robin answered.

"Huh?" Ness exclaimed, "…Oh, you mean PK! Don't you already know about stuff like that?"

"I… actually don't. That's why I'm here talking to you."

"…Hm. And I thought magic was supposed to just be another name for PSI... Alrighty then. The first lesson begins right now!" Having said this, Ness snapped his fingers and produced a small flame that promptly caused Robin to jump.

"No, not pyrokinesis!" they yelled, "I'm talking about moving objects and the like without physical contact! _Psychokinesis!_"

"Oh…" the boy muttered, sheepishly putting out the fire. "If that's all, then… um…" The tactician's piercing gaze was fixed on him. With their brows creased and arms crossed, Robin looked especially ticked off right now. It was really freaking him out. "Look, can we do this tomorrow? I'm _really_ tired and teaching people the basics of PSI is a lot of work, so…"

Robin's face loosened as they unfolded their arms, exhaling sharply once again. "Oh fine. I was beginning to get a little sleepy myself anyways… But you have to stay true to your word, okay?"

Ness nodded and then watched the tactician walk down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, he wiped his forehead and went back to his room, immediately plopping down onto his bed. Man, grown-ups can be so annoying…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for not updating this in a while! I've been busy dealing with school and writer's block. It's a real pain.**

**Fun fact! This section was originally part of a much longer chapter! I'll be posting that one as soon as I'm finished with it!**


	3. The Basics of Psychokinesis

Morning came and the Smashers were busy as always, scrambling about to get ready for the big tournament. Amidst the chaos, Toon Link, Ness, and the Villager sat at one of the tables in the dining area, chatting amongst themselves.

"So we followed the weird lady into the hotel room…" Ness detailed one of many strange events that occurred during his adventure. He continued, as the Villager's pupils widened. "…And that's when Paula and I were ambushed by a hoard of zombies!" Ness flung his arms into the air for dramatic effect. At this, the Villager let out a gasp, covering his mouth with his hands.

"How'd you survive that one? C'mon, I'm at the edge of my seat here!" Toon Link insisted. He had always been fascinated by Ness's adventures ever since the Brawl days. The two of them exchanging accounts of their journeys was what made them such close friends. Recently, they took one of the Villagers into their little group as well. He was always intrigued by their wondrous tales of sailing the high seas and beating up aliens with yo-yos. It must be because he's lived such a quiet life up to this point.

"Well, uh, we didn't actually get out of that mess ourselves. You'll have to ask Jeff if you want to know-"

"N-Ness…" The Villager suddenly started trembling, seemingly staring right through Ness. Toon Link was holding his breath as well, looking as equally terrified as the brunet next to him.

Ness furrowed his brow at them. What's gotten them so antsy all of a sudden? "Oh c'mon, Vil. It's rude to interrupt someone when they're trying to talk, you know."

The Villager shook his head and pointed to _something_ that stood behind the PSI-user. Toon Link mouthed the words "turn around", causing Ness to grimace. He slowly turned in his seat. If it was who he thought it was, he was going to- _OH FUZZY PICKLES IT'S THEM._

"If you're done here, I believe I was promised a lesson on the 'basics of PSI'," said Robin, towering over the three children. Ness stood up to face them while Toon Link and Villager were still busy quivering in their boots.

"…Yeah, I know," the boy sighed, "Just meet me at my room, okay?"

"And how will I know that you won't just leave me waiting?"

"C'mon, I _never _break my promises."

"Liar," Toon Link coughed.

"_Shut up!"_

The tactician pressed their hand against their temples and shock their head as the two children argued. _What did I get myself into…?_ they thought. They turned around and started making for the stairs to the second floor.

Meanwhile, Toon Link and Ness were still yelling at each other. The poor Villager was making futile attempts to calm the boys down. Toon Link was making his point quite clear that Ness should not trust that weird robed person. "You can't just invite some weirdo to your room! You're practically asking for Threed Hotel Incident #2 to happen!"

"It's not that big of a deal!" the psychic boy argued, "I'm just gonna go up there and show 'em a few tricks!" From the top of the stairs, the weird robed Robin called out to Ness. "What is it!? What do you want!?" he yelled.

"Don't keep me waiting," the tactician said.

"Yeah yeah, I won't," Ness replied. He then watched as Robin entered the stairwell. "…No need to be a jerk about it."

"Hey," Toon Link called as Ness got up to leave, "Don't come crying to me if you get jumped by zombies or whatever!" Ness simply rolled his eyes and made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Robin wasn't exactly the most athletic person out there. (Tacticians don't need to be doing as many physical drills as the average soldier, you know!) When it came to climbing up several flights of stairs, you could bet your emblems that they'd be winded by the end.

"Fourth floor of the mansion... Why did he have to be housed on the fourth floor of the mansion?" they panted. Once they reached Ness' room, the tactician looked like an absolute wreck. They were hunched over and breathing very heavily.

The hat-wearing kid soon showed up and waved. Running up to Robin, he noticed just how exhausted the poor tactician looked. "What, you didn't take the elevator?"

"The… the what?" Robin asked, still gasping for breath.

"The elevator!" Ness answered, "The Hands figured they needed one if they were gonna keep adding floors to this place. …It really helps if you're too lazy to take the stairs."

Robin groaned as Ness walked over and unlocked the door to his room. The tactician found the room to be… interesting, to say the least. One side of the room was messy enough to make the Mad King cry. The bed sheets were in disorder, candy wrappers littered the floor, and posters of people wielding what looked like wooden bats similar to the one Ness has were plastered on the walls. The side closest to the window was comparatively cleaner. The bed was made and there wasn't any trash on the floor. Robin noticed a wooden desk where a flower pot holding a sunflower was. They pulled up the chair that was under the desk while Ness hopped onto the neater bed.

…

An awkward silence hung over the room for quite some time. Robin leaned back in their chair, waiting for Ness to start his lesson on psychokinesis. …They later realized how silly it must look for an adult to be taught by a child.

Ness' eyes darted across the room as he struggled to get his thoughts together. He didn't think he'd have to actually teach someone else how to use psychic powers. He wasn't sure what to do. _Think, Ness. How would Paula deal with this…? _When he first embarked on his adventure, all he knew what to do with his newfound psychic powers was healing small injuries and defeating foes with rockin' blasts of energy. It wasn't until he met Paula that he learned other techniques such as mind reading and psychokinesis. Ness tried to recall what she did to teach him those techniques.

"Hm… Alright, I've got it," Ness said, finally breaking the silence. "Robin, do you think you're qualified to learn the _Basics of Psychokinesis?_" He stood up on the bed and made his hat float around in the air in an attempt to show off.

"Er… That depends," Robin responded, motioning for the boy to sit down. "What qualifications do I have to meet for this?"

"Good question! Um…" Ness scratched his chin as he tried to come up with a good answer. Then, it came to him. "When you do that thing with your magic books, do you get headaches afterward?"

"When I cast a spell? Hm… I suppose so." The tactician crossed their arms, trying to think. "That's part of the reason why I have a limit on how many times I can cast magic. …That, and because my tomes have a tendency to break if I use them too much."

"So magic is just another form of PSI!" Ness concluded, "That Thoron spell is just a fancier PK Thunder. I knew it!"

Robin gave him a strange look. "So, that means I'm able to utilize psychokinesis, right?"

"Oh yeah!" the boy nodded excitedly.

"Great! …So what am I supposed to do?"

What _were_ they supposed to do…? Ness wasn't quite sure how to explain psychokinesis. It came so naturally to him that he figured it didn't really need a proper explanation. He returned to the thoughts of his dear friend. What did she say… something about focusing your mind powers or whatever?

"Okay," he said, walking towards the wooden desk. He showed Robin a book with a dark turquoise cover. "If you want to make this book start floating, you need to focus all of your mental energy into it! …I think."

The tactician picked up the book and pondered over it. "…_Overcoming Shyness_, huh? I didn't think you'd have that problem."

"Oh, that actually belongs to my roommate!" Ness explained, "He's not here today, though."

Setting the book down on the desk, the tactician took a deep breath and focused all of their sights and thoughts on the book. They were practically glaring holes into it. Their face looked all strained and funny, too.

"C'mon! You have to _want_ to lift it off the desk!" Ness encouraged.

Minutes passed and still, nothing happened. The tactician was beginning to lose hope.

"It's no use!" Robin slumped down in defeat. Ness tried to comfort them by patting them on the back. Suddenly, Robin threw their arms in the air and cried; "How am I supposed to figure this out!?"

_THUMP!_

The two of them turned around to find the book lying open on the bed. It must have hit the wall. Robin quickly grabbed the book, trying to figure out what happened.

"Ness, you didn't do anything, did you?" they asked.

"No…" Ness stared at the book in disbelief. He then looked to Robin, his eyes now gleaming with pride. "…That was all you!"

A small smile began to form on the tactician's face. With renewed vigor, they took a breath and closed their eyes. It took a while, but the book was finally starting to hover over Robin's hands. The book continued to rise higher and higher. Robin opened their eyes and commanded the book to soar about in every which way. They spun around and managed to make the book turn its pages on its own. Ness looked on in awe.

"I… I actually did it!" the tactician cheered.

Ness felt a surge of pride rise within him. Man, was he awesome or what? Robin probably thought him to be the bee's knees now. The two of them threw their arms up in the air and let out a jubilant _"HOORAY!"_ …which was soon followed by the sound of something shattering to pieces.

The flower pot on the desk was now lying on the floor. Pieces of the fractured pot were scattered on the ground and water was spilling out of it. Next to the wreckage was the thick turquoise book. …At least the sunflower made it out okay.

"Was that your…" Robin spoke, realizing what they had done, "Oh gods, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No… no, it's okay," Ness responded, trying to salvage the broken pot. Oh boy, Lucas is going to be so pissed when he sees this. "Th-this is nothing new for me! Honest! Why don't you just leave this to me?" He gave the tactician a thumbs-up.

Robin nodded reluctantly. As they reached for the doorknob, they turned to the boy one last time to say, "…Thank you, Ness. And again, um, I'm sorry." Pulling the door open, they were shocked to see Toon Link and the Villager waiting for them there, along with a bespectacled child they've never met before.

"Don't worry, Ness! We'll save you!" the Villager yelled to the dumbfounded tactician.

"You leave our friend alone, foul necromancer!" Toon Link cried soon after, unsheathing his sword.

Ness groaned loudly upon hearing them. Did he really manage to spook them that much? He stopped messing with the broken flower pot and went to the door, still grumbling. "…Seriously? You brought Jeff, too?"

The glasses-wearing kid named Jeff stood there and shook his head, clearly as exasperated as Ness. "Did you tell them the Threed story?" he asked.

…Robin figured that this was as good a time as any to return to their room.

* * *

**AN: HOLY WOW this was a long one... long in comparison to the last two chapters anyway, ha ha****.**

**I've also been using to opportunity to show off my knowledge of EarthBound, since I've been playing a lot of that as of late.**


End file.
